


Cheater Cheater

by rae_is_typing



Series: Rae's One Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Feelings, Fluff, Mention of mobsters, Sparring, knife throwing (mentioned), mentions of pedophilia (nothing explicit), seeing your significant other kissing someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_is_typing/pseuds/rae_is_typing
Summary: @riverdaleserpent04 requested: Hi! I was wondering if you could do a natasha x fem!teen!reader where they are like sisters so natasha notices when something's wrong and maybe reader's boyfriend broke up with her or something and they talk and natasha comforts reader, like it's just really fluffy? Thanks!





	Cheater Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> Translation- золотой = precious
> 
> грязный ублюдок = dirty bastard
> 
> the address used in this is a pizza place in New York.

Natasha found you cowering in the corner of a cement room when you were seven. It was the basement of a fighting and trafficking ring in Russia, one that was very well known to pedophiles and mobsters. 

She took a chance with you, not unlike Clint's chance with her. 

She took you back to SHIELD, watched over you as you developed into a strong young woman, cared for you throughout the years and even convinced Fury and Stark that it was a good idea to let you have a spot on the Avengers team. 

Natasha made you what you are today: a fighter. And you'd be damned if you let what you saw your boyfriend doing with another girl affect the training sessions you had planned. 

The gym was empty save you and Bucky. It was cold; the AC was always kept on high. Bucky stood in front of you in his regular sparring clothes. An orange athletic tank top and a pair of black basketball shorts with sneakers. "I want you to make the first move. Try to take me down." 

You nod, taking a deep breath and lunge for him. You miss your mark by a long shot. Bucky easily grabs your waist and slams you down on the mat.

"What was that?" Bucky asks. “Get your head in the game, kid.”

"Can I try that again?" You ask. 

Bucky nods, helping you up. You center yourself, taking another couple deep breaths. 

"Alright, Y/N. Come at me," 

You lunge towards him again, gripping his arm and hooking your ankle around his. He grabs your elbow, pulling you away from him. You grunt, and jab your other elbow into his ribs. 

He doesn't even huff. And before you knew it, you’re on your back again. 

"I can do better," You pant. Bucky raises his eyebrows.

"Y/N, I think you should take a break."

"I'm fine. I can do better," 

You stand. Bucky shakes his head, getting in position. You run towards him, jump and swing you leg around his shoulder, bringing your other around his other one and squeezing your thighs around his neck.

He grips your calf and throws one leg off, easily knocking you off balance. You land on your back once more, the air knocked out of your lungs.

"James, I'll handle this." A smooth voice cut in. You look over, at Natasha, panting with sweat dripping off your forehead. 

"C'mon, золотой. Get up." 

You heave yourself off the ground. Natasha enters the sparring area, taking Bucky's place with an unreadable face. 

"Get in position, золотой." 

You take a deep breath and center yourself. Natasha makes the first move, lunging forward with a punch. You block it. She hooks her ankle around yours and thrusts her elbow back. You barely move fast enough to dodge and trip, falling forward. She maneuvers enough to throw you over her shoulder. 

The wind is knocked out of you again. You give up, going limp on the mat below you. Nothing was going your way today. 

"What's wrong." 

You stay on the ground, not acknowledging the demand.

"золотой, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing." You grunt, getting up and exiting the sparring area. Nat stays, arms crossed. 

____

You take a long shower. It's nice, the hot water running over your muscles and getting rid of the sweat. 

The only thing that isn't nice is the image of your boyfriend, someone you were developing deep feelings for, kissing another girl. You saw him while you were out. You wanted to say hi, maybe get some food if he was hungry. But this girl, this beautiful girl came up and kissed him on the mouth before leading him away. 

You shake your head, trying to rid your brain of the images. You hadn't sent him a text, hadn't called him in hours. Nothing to indicate that you saw him. 

You just went back to the tower for your training with Bucky. 

_Who is she? _ You think. _Why her? Was I not enough?_

You close your eyes, turning the water off. You take your time in getting dressed into a tank top and pajama shorts. It was only 4 PM, but you had absolutely no intention of interacting with any other human beings again today. 

However, your plans were thwarted when you stepped into your room.

Natasha sat on your bed, looking at the wall. She smiled when she sees you. 

"Sit, золотой." She pats an empty part of the bed. You hesitate, but do as she says. 

"Something's wrong. That boy toy of yours did something didn't he?"

You groan. "Why do you know everything?"

She smirks, leaning back to gauge your reactions. "I'm a spy. So what did he do? How far do I need to go?"

"He-" you sigh. "He was kissing another girl." 

Natasha's jaw set. "Did you get a good look of her face? Where were they?" 

"Nat, no. You don't have to do anything."

"FRIDAY?" Nat asks. 

"The girl's name is Blessing Simon. She's a junior at Midtown high, her address is 7 Carmine St, New York, NY 10014. Her number is-"

"Thank you, FRIDAY." You huff. 

"Happy to help, Y/N." You bite your lip and look over at Natasha, tears coming to your eyes. 

"Oh, золотой. I'm going to rip him apart." She coos. 

"Please don't. I'm going to talk to him soon. Monday, maybe. I don't know,"

Natasha puts an arm around you. You lean into her, resting your head on your collar bone. She rests her head on top of yours, looking down at you. 

"This isn't your fault. That грязный ублюдок should've never done something so cowardly."

"Still hurts though," 

"I know. You'll be okay. Everything will work out fine." She kisses your forehead, something she rarely does anymore. A ghost of a smile pulls at your lips as you pull your head up. "In the meantime we should go throw knives at a picture of his face." Nat continues.

You huff out a small laugh, look up and give a genuine smile. "Let me change first. I have some great ones we can print off."


End file.
